


Lights of the Domain

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Gen, I'm actually writing Zoras, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sparing and spearwork, Zora eat fish don't at me, Zora's Domain, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: Zora's Domain was breathtaking. With the sun gently setting, and wisps of clouds moving slowly in the sky, the whole domain seemed to glow gently. The architecture was stunning. The long curving pathways that seemed to be made of the most delicate yet powerful stones and crystals. And tonight it seemed lively, many Zora children running around the sparkling floors. Even Wild seemed surprised by the energy coming from the domain.--Just a little oneshot about the Champion's Festival in Breath of the Wild, and a flashback of Link learning the ways of a spear.
Relationships: Bazz & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Lights of the Domain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculous_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_stardust/gifts).



> I opened Tumblr requests for the Linked Universe Weekly prompt, it's still open so you can ask in my [Tumblr!](https://rays-oflight.tumblr.com/)

Zora's Domain was breathtaking. With the sun gently setting, and wisps of clouds moving slowly in the sky, the whole domain seemed to glow gently. The architecture was stunning. The long curving pathways that seemed to be made of the most delicate yet powerful stones and crystals. And tonight it seemed lively, many Zora children running around the sparkling floors. Even Wild seemed surprised by the energy coming from the domain.

As the group of nine entered they were greeted by a tall, red Zora. Based on the information the group had, they could only guess that he was Prince Sidon. Introductions proved the group's conclusion correct.

"Link! I see you have brought friends to our wonderful Domain. Such a lovely surprise!" 

It seemed either Wild had forgotten to mention the Prince's enthusiastic nature, or he had become more merry with the rest of the Domain. Glancing at Wild, Twilight decided that the former was true, as no shock or surprise was on his face. 

"Where are my manners? I am Prince Sidon of the Zora, and you all are?"

"Just friends of Link as you said before. You can call me Time." 

The farmhand smiled. "Twilight."

"Sky, a pleasure to meet you."

"Legend."

"Hello, I'm Hyrule."

"I'm Wind." The sailor gave a quick wave.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Four" 

"Warriors."

"Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine! You all are just in time, tonight marks the start of the Champion's Festival, honoring my dear sister. Will you join us tonight?"

"We don't mean to intrude—" 

"Nonsense, Link. If it wasn't for you, today would be a sad one. Our people can finally rejoice thanks to you." Wild looked down at his feet and his hood fell onto his head. 

Twilight knew that praise was still something Wild had trouble accepting. Or it may have been a memory. "If you don't mind, we'd love to."

The prince smiled, letting his teeth be seen. "Follow me this way. The feast will begin shortly!" The group followed Sidon through the Domain, up different sets of staircases and paths. 

At one point a glowing shrine came into view, it's normally overwhelming bright colors blending nicely with the domain. With one more staircase, the nine arrived in a large room. 

The sound of sweet music filled their long ears, as many heads turned toward the door. The music seemed soft and fragile, like the sound of light waves in the flowing water surrounding the domain, yet it held a mighty force and power inside it. It was calming. Most of the Zoras seemed delighted or pleased that Wild had arrived, although some were unhappy, as if they held a grudge against him for whatever reason.

All eyes turned to the end of the room, where a deep voice began to speak. "Welcome, Link. It is wonderful to see you again. We have some open seats for you and your friends. The meal begins shortly, you are right on time." Seeing the size and jewelry or the Zora, it was clear he was King Dorephan. 

The group walked over to the left side of the long table, which had 10 empty seats. Just as they all sat down, the Zora began to take from the dishes on the table. They had plates stacked high with fried crabs and different skewers, both seasoned with rock salt. Heat wafted out of large bowls that held different types of soup. The closest bowl seemed to hold a vegetable cream soup. Wind scooped some into his bowl. Twilight knew that later he would say it wasn't as good as his Grandma's as he always did, but Wind still looked happy, bringing a spoonful into his mouth after letting it cool down a little.

Twilight picked out a crab from one of the plates, cracking it open to reach the meat inside. It was soft and had a slight sweet taste he had grown to love. The farmhand had not had this type of food before Wild had cooked it, but it was a different thing that he found quite interesting.

Next to him, Twilight saw Wild go for a serving of seafood riceballs. That was something Wild made on occasion. The different types of fish wrapped in warm rice was a pleasant meal.

A Zora dressed in armor sat down next to Wild, filling in the last seat on the left side of the table. 

“Link, it’s great to see you, and with others no less.”

Wild set his fork down and turned toward the Zora. “Bazz!” 

“Would you introduce me?”

“Of course.” Wild pointed to each of the heroes starting at the farthest of them, ending at Twilight, who swallowed a bite before talking.

“Nice to meet you, Bazz.”

“To you as well! If you don’t mind me asking, how did you become acquainted with Link?” The Zora took a skewer of meat and vegetables, sharp teeth gnawing off bits and pieces. 

Twilight grinned. “That’s quite a long and confusing story. I’m sure your’s is a lot more simple.”

“Anything is more complicated than how I met Link. He walked into the domain 100 years ago and we became friends.”

“You’ve definitely known him longer than we have.” 

“Oh, wow, you knew Wild all the way back then?” The three jumped at the sound of Wind, who had snuck around the table, looking for something to drink, judging by the glass of freshly poured milk in his hand. 

“I did.” Bazz reached for a skewer, this time holding various roasted shrooms. 

The sailor took a sip of the milk, letting the cool liquid wash away the extra saltiness of a piece of grilled meat he had eaten a bit earlier. “Do you have any stories you could tell us about then?”

“I’m sure I could think of something. As long as Link doesn’t mind of course.” The Zora glanced over at Wild who gave a nod. “In that case let me think of something.”

“If ya don’t mind, could you start when you both met?”

“Let’s see. Just over 102 years ago, I was around 30 at the time, I believe?” Wind’s face screwed up, looking very confused. “Oh, sorry, Zora aging is very different from Hylian. If I was thirty at the time, I’d say five, maybe six at best if I was a Hylian. I’d have looked like some of the little ones you’ve seen today.”

“Really?” The sailor’s face now displayed wide eyes, the wonder of learning about a new race very clear. 

“Indeed. Have you never seen a Zora?”

“No, where I live they don’t exist.” Wind piled a few slices of hot-buttered apple onto a plate he had taken and began to eat the delicious treat. 

“That’s interesting.”

“I guess, but I really wanna hear more about Wild growing up.”

“The first thing that I remembered, aside from meeting each other, was a fighting lesson, Would that be okay?” 

The sailor finished chewing a chrisp bite of the apple dessert he had grabbed. “Sure!” 

“This was about a year after we had met. Link had begun sword-lessons believe it or not. I had to. He visited the domain one day with his father and asked if I would teach him how to use a spear.”

\--

_“You want to learn?”_

_Link nodded. Bazz led Link to a room with spears and armor along all the walls. The young Zora took two shorter silver sticks from the wall._

_“My father has me practice with these. He says it will be good for training when I am older.”_

_“Okay.” Bazz handed his friend the poll and distanced himself so he wouldn’t hit Link by accident._

_“Do you know how to hold a spear?”_

_Link positioned his hands by sliding them apart, letting the right one face upwards and the left the post. “Yep.”_

_“Good. The spear is a good weapon for thrusting hits. You center all of your force into one area. When you swing a sword, it’s a more broad attack.”_

_The Zora fell into a widened stance and thrusted the stick forward, letting his small body center it’s gravity towards the attack._

_Link copied the movements with ease._

_“Great now a spear can also be swung and if done right it still inflicts a lot of damage.”_

_Bazz used the same movements as before, but instead of jabbing the poll directly forward, he brought it upward slightly, to make a sweeping motion. After bringing the stick to a resting position, he made it completely horizontal and pushed the right end forward._

_“Those are vertical and horizontal attacks.”_

_“Got it.”_

_Link shifted his hand slightly and copied the two movements again. They came easily, with a calm, yet great force, certainly unparalleled to anyone his age, including other races, with their age differences._

_“Amazing job! The last thing I can teach you is a block. It’s a long poll so it’s quite good for that.” Bazz shifted the rod to be completely horizontal again. “Use the vertical strike.”_

_Link did, letting his reach forward as he gave an easy hit towards his friend, who blocked it by raising the stick and pushing forward against the force of Link’s hit._

_“Now you practice blocking.” Bazz stepped back and quickly used a horizontal attack, making sure Link didn’t have time to to prepare. Even still, Link blocked the attack, his fingers switching quickly. He grunted slightly when the impact came, only having seconds to prepare. The Hylian pushed back as Bazz did, but accidentally used too much force. Bazz was knocked to the ground._

_“Sorry!”_

_Bazz smiled, small pointy teeth peaking out of his mouth. “It’s okay. We should probably pause for now, though.”_

\--

WInd had just finished the last of his apples. “You taught Wild how to use a spear?” 

“You could say that.”

A change of music shifted them away from the conversation. A young Zora a few seats down had begun to sing, and the one next to her hummed along.

“A gift from the sky: a scale of light, 

Splits the feet of a Veiled Falls sight, 

Your trial awaits... It's glowing bright.”

It was a sweet little song. Twilight found himself humming the tune under his breath. “What is the song about?”

Wild swallowed the last bit of his food before speaking up. “It’s a song about the Lightscale Trident and a Shrine. That trident was Mipha’s. They would showcase a copy of it drawing this festival. It turned out I had to plunge the trident at the bottom of a waterfall. And then a shrine appeared.”

“There are Sheikah messages everywhere.” Wind noted. 

“That, they are.”

“That trident, what happened to it?”

WIld unclipped his Slate without a word. With a few clicks, the glimmer of Sheikah blue appeared, taking the rough shape of the spear. The Lightscale Trident appeared in the Champion’s hands. 

It was still in nearly perfect condition, just a few scratches on the ends. The jewels shined, even under the dimmed light of the coming night. 

“It's a beautiful weapon.” Twilight turned towards the statue of the Zora Champion through the open doors, after Wild had.

The Champion’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Twilight still heard. “Yes, and so was she."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments and criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
